Happend For A Reason
by Stray Angel1
Summary: She just worked for her family. She knew nothing of the life that Kagome lead. Or so she thought. Then how does Kira know so much? Main Kira with Inuyasha and Co. Rated T for now...
1. Chapter 1

A young girl the age of 16 walked up the same steps of the old temple she had been working at since the beginning of last summer. She had been there once before as a 5 year old child. Her father had taken her, but he had passed away that summer. Her father had loved the temple.

Since her father had loved it so much she had decided to work there. Now you can not just walk up to a temple and expect to be hired. She needed to under go "training" as the old man had put it. So she would go strait to the temple after school to do her chores and then get some training in before she would need to head home.

"Kira, you are late once again. What has kept you this time child?"

"Sorry, I had to talk to one of my teachers." Kira answered the old man as she walked past him.

"Fine, fine, now go get dressed and ready to work. I want you to start off by cleaning out the shed in the back. Then when you are done with that I want you to come see me about something."

"Yes, I will do that right away." Answered Kira as she ran off to get ready.

It took Kira about an hour to clean out the shed and when she was done she went in search of the old man. She found him talking with a strange looking man, who had on an old red set of Japanese styled clothing. His hair was long and white, and he had piercing gold eyes.

"Now listen here old man. If you don't tell me where the girl is, I swear I am going to kill you!" Screamed the white haired man.

"Just listen to me for a second. You have been missing for over seven years. She has gotten older Inuyasha. I am sorry to say this but she has also not returned to us from the past."

"What are you saying old man?! She has not come back though the well in over seven years?! How can that be… What is going on?! She is the one that ran to the well. She should be here right now!"

A young man walked up to the two as they argued over something that Kira did not understand.

"Inuyasha?…" asked the young man.

"Well look at you. My you sure have grown kid. So then it must be true that it has been seven years. Then where have I been?"

"Inuyasha, the last that I had heard from Kagome is that you where dead. Kikyou had killed you and then went after my sister. She came home seriously wounded, but soon after she arrived she left and we have not seen her since." Stated Sota.

"How can this be…"

Kira stood behind the shed as she listend to everyone talk. The name Inuyasha sounded familiar to her but she just couldn't place it. That was until she remembered something her mother had told her. It was a story about a young miko. Her mother had told her that the young girl had traveled with a half demon named Inuyasha. How her mother new these stories was beyond her, but her father had also told her a few stories about the same two people.

Kira walked out from be hind that shed and acted as if she had not heard a thing. "I am finished with the shed. What is it that you wanted me to do after?"

"Oh, Kira. I have forgotten that you where hear. I nee." The old man didn't get to finish what he had been saying.

"Who is this?" Asked Inuyasha as he walked up to Kira. He was trying to get a better look at her when she answered him.

"My name is Kira, nice to meet you. Who might you be?"

"My name is Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

"Inuyasha this young girl is not of any concern to you. Now leave! I don't need you causing any problems here." Said the old man.

"Inuyasha… I think my grandfather is right. You should go."

"…" Inuyasha said nothing as he walked away towards the well house.

"Inuyasha. I hope that you will be able to find Kagome. Just don't forget that Kikyou is the enemy and that you can always rely on family." Kira yelled to inuyasha's back.

He turned around to look at her. He had said nothing about anyone. He had not even said Kagome's name. How did this young girl know what he was after.

"How do you know this?"

Kira just smiled at him. She then turned to leave, but was stopped by strong hands that wrapped themselves around her small and delicate wrists.

"Tell me!" 


	2. Chapter 2

"How do you know this?"

Kira just smiled at him. She then turned to leave, but was stopped by strong hands that wrapped themselves around her small and delicate wrists.

"Tell me!"

Giggling, Kira tried to wiggle her way out of inuyasha's grasp. She then looked up at him with a smile that said 'I'll never tell!' as she turned around and walked away.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"You are as loud as the stories say you are." Kira stated to no one.

"What?! Stories? There are stories?"

"Kira turned around at this. "Yes you fool. What do you think there was going to be? Nothing? I mean come on. A young miko running around feudal Japan with a companion that is a half demon. What do you think is going to happen?!"

Kira turned to leave fuming. She did not want to deal with this right now. Stories that her father had left in her care came out to be real. She was about to cry just thinking about it.

"I don't know what I was expecting." Inuyasha said. " I just wanted to defeat Naraku, complete the jewel, and… and become a full blooded demon. It seems that none of that will ever be done now."

Inuyahsa turned away form everyone who stood in the court yard. He then headed off towards the well house. What he was going to do when he made it to the other side no one could say. They only hoped that he wouldn't do anything rash.

Kira stopped walking when she was about half way home. She hadn't even changed out of her outfit. It was of traditional miko attire, but she had black pants instead of red.

"Oh man, what is going on? Fist I have to get up for school, witch is normal… Then I have to go to work, witch is also normal. Even I don't want to go… Then this Inuyasha character from a story that I have heard a hundred times, ends up in the temple court yard. What a day. I must be dreaming." Kira said as she pinched herself. "Maybe not…"

Kira started off in the direction of her house once again. When she finally made it home she went strait to the shower then went to bed.

The next few days went by normally. She would get up go to school, then go to work at the temple. She would act as if nothing had happened when she was at work and so would everyone else.

Then one day after school Kira was headed for work. She had been about to cross the street when she noticed a man looking at her. She wouldn't have thought anything of it, that is, if it wouldn't have been for the mans eyes that had been glowing a bright dark red. "Now that's not normal…" She said to herself as she crossed the street in a hurry.  
The man seemed to fallow her for a ways. She didn't really know what to do, but she still headed in the direction of the temple. When she was a the main stairway she looked behind her to find no red eyed man. 'That was really creepy!' She thought.

Kira shrugged off any remaining thoughts of the man, but still couldn't get rid the feeling that something was still very wrong.

Something inside her just screamed at her to run. To get as far away form the temple as she could, but she just couldn't. She started to walk slowly up the steps. Then she started to jog until she was in a full our run.

Kira was not at all prepared for what she saw when she made it to the top of the temple steps. What had once been a very clean and beautiful place was now in ruin. There was little left standing, a few walls and then there was the well house.

Kira fell to her knees. What had happened here? It looked as though a bomb had gone off. Tears where streaming down her soft porcelain cheeks as she thought of the love her father had had for the temple that was now lost to her.

She felt eyes watching her as she cried. She didn't really care that they watched, but who ever it was gave off a bad vibe.

"Come and show your self." Kira yelled out. "If you did this come face me you beast!"

Kira felt as though she was lost within herself. She really didn't know what it was that she was doing. Let alone what she was getting herself into. That's when a man in a black dress suit came out of hiding. He walked towards her.

Kira wanted to back away from the man, but her pride told her to stay put. She wanted to show who ever this man was that she was not afraid. So she made sure that her feet where firmly planted into the ground.

Then he spoke. "So this is the miko that he found. Cute.." He said as he began to laugh. "It seems that they didn't get to finish your training. Sad, you will end up just like the other one."

Kira wanted to run. Her brain was screaming at her to run, but her feet just wouldn't comply. She was frozen and there seemed to be nothing she could do.

"Do you have nothing to say to me?" Asked the man. "I would have thought a pretty little thing like you would have something to say to the man that is going to end her life. Now wouldn't you?"

"What do you mean end my life?" Kira asked with more courage then she thought she could muster.

"Oh, she can speak." The man laughed again.

Kira's eyes searched the rubble for something that she may be able to use to defend herself. If the man was really truly there to harm her, she would need a weapon to use against him. Her eyes spotted the bow that she had been told to practice with by the old man. She hadn't thought at the time that it would maybe someday save her life.

Now she had a bow, but what about the arrows to go along with it? She spotted them on a piece of rubble not to far form the bow. Now if only she could think of a way to reach them.

Thinking fast Kira took off in the direction of the bow. She could hear the man laughing at her. He thought that she was trying to run away from him, but what he failed to realize what she was going for until it was too late. By the time that she reached the bow she only need to do a back hand spring to reach the arrows. She quickly picked up the arrow, took aim and then fired.

The arrow went strait for him and hit him directly in the heart. When it met his flesh it seemed to start to disintegrate and then turn to dust.

"What the?" Kira said to herself as he got up to inspected the pile of dust.

Before Kira got a good look at the dust pile it was blown away by a gentle spring breeze. Fallowing the dust as it floated in the wind she found herself looking at more men in black suits. They seemed to come from all sides. She started to slowly back away from them when her brain finally managed to contacted her feet.

Kira dashed off towards the well house with her bow in her right hand and one arrow in her left. She thought that she might be safe in the hut, but in the back of her mind she thought that she would die this very day.

When she was inside she slid the doors shut and placed a piece of wood in between each door and the wall. Hoping that would hold.

Kira held her breath as she waited for the slightest sound. Nothing met her ears until there was a sound of splitting wood. She started to back away from the doors.

The wood began to crack and split even more, until the door was gone and men where in its wake. Kira lost her footing forgetting that there where stairs in the well house. She began to fall backwards down the stairs. The men tried to grab her, but they where not quick enough.

They watched as the girl they had been sent to kill fell down the very well that they where trying to prevent her from ever entering.

"The boss isn't going to be happy about this." Spoke up one of the men as his eyes began to glow red.

"Oh shut up!" Yelled another man at his companion. "We are just going to have to live with this."

"Live. You think you are going to live?" Said a voice form the very back of the group. "What makes you think that I am going to let you live after you failed to complete your mission?!"

A taller man walked into the middle of the group. He had long raven black hair and eyes that could kill. He had on a crimson colored suit with a black tie.

"Boss!" said the youngest man in the group.

"Haku, tell me why you have failed!"

Haku said nothing at first, but then began by saying, "It seems that nothing could have stopped that young girl from going though the well, sir. May I also say that with our attack it seems that she is now ahead of when she was supposed to enter the well."

"It seems that you are right. Come, we have plans that need to be attended too." Said the crimson man as he walked away.

'It seems that time may change. What will happen to that young girl now? Maybe she will die sooner then hopped.' He thought to himself as Haku fallowed him out of the well house and into the court yard. They walked down the many temple steps to be met by a car that would take them back to their headquarters.

On the other side of the well….

Kira woke up with a splitting headache. She couldn't really remember ware she was or how she got there, until the memory of the attack came flooding back. Tears stung at her light green eyes. She couldn't help it. She didn't even know if everyone was alright.

"Oh my god! Where is everyone?! Where am I… Oh yes… I fell down the well." Kira said as she looked up. "If I fell down the well where the hell is the well house roof…"

She began her climb up the side of the well by using what seemed to be well placed vine on the side of the wall. With a closer inspection she found that is was an old rope latter.

"Someone must have been down and up this thing a lot." She said with a laugh.

Kira made it to the top. She looked around to find no ruins, no well house, and that she was for sure not in Tokyo anymore.

She sat on the wells ledge for what seemed ages. She could not even being to imagine where she was.

"This can not be happening!" She yelled out to the woods. "Where the hell am I?!"

There came a laugh from Kira's right. It came from a man with shot jet black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. "Well I never thought I would ever be able to say this… but there seems to be another one." He said as he giggled at himself.

Kira looked at the man. He was dressed in monks clothing and had a very handsome smile. "Who might you be?" She asked. She really didn't know what else to say.

"Well some just call me monk, but you can call me Miroku."

"Miroku."

"Yes that's right. Now might I ask who you are, and what you are doing hear?" Miroku asked.

"Well for starters my name is Kira and as for what I am doing here… Lets just say I dropped by for a visit."

Miroku began to laugh. He had been thinking of what Kagome might have said if this child had been her. He had thought there was going to be a smart remark.

"So Kira, you are just visiting? How nice. Let me show you around then."

Miroku started to walk away until a soft voice stopped him. "Well I really should be headed home. I have some things that need to be taken care of."

Miroku turned and watched as Kira stood at the wells edge. She hopped over hoping that it would be the way home since it had gotten her here in the first place. There was no light and there was no roof. There was only a frustrated scream and a slight cry of pain.

"Well it seems as though you will be staying for a while."

Miroku walked over to the well and assisted in helping Kira out of the well. When he got her out he started off in the direction of a small path. Kira was about to fallow him, but when she took her first steps she fell to the ground in pain.

Miroku looked over his shoulder to she Kira holding onto her ankle. He walked over to her to have a closer look. "It seems that you have sprained it."

"Yea, seems that way." Kira responded through clenched teeth.

"Hold on a second." Miroku started towards the path when he whistled. Soon after he did so a large demon cat came running into the clearing.

Miroku then returned to Kira, picked her up, and placed her on the cat. He then started off once again in the direction of the path. The cat fallowed.

'Great… Just great. First there are a whole shit load of scary men that said they were trying to kill me… Then you and your ditsy self fall into an old well. Now you are on the back of a large cat headed to who knows where, fallowing a monk that you just met.' "This is just great." Kira told herself.

Soon the path became more open and a small village could be seen. "This is where I have been living for the last seven years. There is someone here that would love to meet you." Miroku said as he walked on. He was heading farther into the village. As the cat brought her deeper into the main section of the village she saw that everyone was looking at her as though she was a ghost.

Miroku stopped in front of a older looking hut. He waited for the cat to come closer to him before he picked Kira up and then entered the hut. When inside kira could see a very old woman and a young girl sitting close to the fire cooking what looked to be like dinner. The woman looked up and seemed shocked at what she saw.

"My word Miroku! what is it ye bring to this old woman?"

"Kaede, this young girl has come though the well just as Kagome has done so many times before."

"I see. Then this is the child that will bring about the end." Kaede said as she mixed up the stew that was boiling in the pot. "She will stay here then?"

"Well I thought it best. Since there is little room in my hut."

'He was going to take me to his hut?!' "um… What is going on?" Kira asked. The two where talking to one another as if she wasn't standing right there.  
"Ye child will be staying here with me. I will fill you in on what it is that has been going on and what ye are here to do. Do ye understand?" Asked Kaede.

"Yes, I think I do." Kira answered.

The young child got up from her position to get fresh sheets and clothing for Kira.

"Well now that she is hear I will be headed home. I think Sango is waiting for me."

"Will ye be coming for the morning meal Miroku?" Kaeda asked.

"Yes. Me, Sango and the children will be here in the morning. She will want to meet Kira as well." He said as he left the hut.

"So child your name is Kira." Kaede looked Kira over and found that the child was well built. "Ye seem to have been trained some."

"Yes a priest has been training me some. Its been almost a year now since I started."

"A priest ye say. So then you have very little miko training." Kaede seemed to be thinking to her self when she said, "You will need more training. I will have to call for a more qualified miko than myself. Now what is it that ye are thinking of child?"

"Well for starters, why does it seem that everyone else knows what is going on here but me?"

"Ye are a what we might call a prophecy come true. A miko named Kagome," Kaede didn't get to finish was she was saying.

"Kagome." Kira paused at the name. "This has something to do with Kagome and Inuyasha doesn't it?"

"To a point." Said the young girl as she reentered the hut with fresh sheets. "Kagome told us that there would be another who would come though the well. That she would be the one to end what had been started so many years ago by the evil half demon Narku."

"So then… Kagome is dead?" Kira asked with a sad look upon her delicate face.

"We don't really know child." Kaede stated. "We have only assumed the worst. It has been seven years child."

"Kagome came to us injured from Kikyou. She then said that she was going home to get the treatment that she needed. From then on we have not seen her since." Said the young girl.

The rest of the night went by silently. They all ate and got ready for bed. Kaede told Kira that there would be more talk about what was happening in the morning.

Lying in the bed she was given, Kira couldn't sleep. It had been a very hectic day and so much had happened that her brain was still trying to comprehend everything.

Kira got up and walked over to the door. She slid as silently as she could out the door so that she could get some much needed fresh air.

'Kagome's brother Sota had said that she had come home, but didn't he also say that she had left almost a soon as she had arrived. Where has Kagome gone too? I know that she is not dead. She can't be. The hero never dies, it just isn't done that way." Sighing she looked up at the moon. It was about half way to being full. "What am I doing here? I should be home doing my homework and getting ready for school tomorrow. Not here in feudal Japan, with some prophecy that I need to end. Kagome… How could you do this too me?'

Kira went back into the hut to get dressed into another miko outfit that Kaede had given her. She then went back outside the hut and went for a walk. She didn't really know where she was going or in what direction she was headed.

She found herself face to face with a tree that stood out form all the others. It held a scare that would never loose its story. It was the god tree that Inuyasha had been pined to so many years ago by the woman he thought he loved.

A smile found its way onto Kira's lips as she thought of all the adventures that Kagome had been on and all the ones that she would soon take part in.

"What is such a tasty looking girl like you doing out in the woods so late at night? There are very hungry demons out at this time of night." Said a mans voice from the shadows of the forest.

Kira looked around her. Her eyes giving her no sign of where the owner of the voice was located. So she closed her eyes and found the aura. It was tainted, giving her the indication that this was no human, but a demon.

She had no weapon with her and was unsure of where she was exactly. She couldn't even remember witch side of her the village was located on. Kira was in for it.

"I would be such a demon that hungers for human flesh." The demon stepped out of its hiding place behind a tree. "Now be a good girl and stay still."

Kira was about to run when a long snakes tail wrapped its way around her bad ankle, causing her to fall. She hissed out in pain as the snake demon pulled her towards itself.

He then grabbed her by the shoulders when she was close enough, and pulled her closer to him. Moving his mouth close to her ear he whispered softly, "I may want to have my way with you first." He then licked on her ear.

Disgusted with the situation that she had gotten herself into, Kira tried to struggle out of the demons grasp. It was useless. That was until she used her head and head-butted the snake. He let go of her as he reached for his aching head.

Not even bothering to run away, Kira began to bunch at the demon. He was really to stunned to try and defend himself. The demon ended up on the ground with a kick to the groin. Kira then was about to place her hand on his forehead when the demon lashed out at her with his fangs. He planted them firmly onto her lower arm and pumped poison into the bite.

Feeling a little light headed all of a sudden, Kira began to fall forward. Only to land on the demon. He was about to take another bit when he smelled burning flesh. He looked down to see Kira purifying him with her bare hands.

Screaming out in pain the demon disengaged into dust just as the other one had done at the temple.

Kira struggled to get to her feet. The bite that she had been given had rotting flesh around the open wound.

"Damn it! The thing had poison." Kira stumbled to stand still as she looked the wound over.

Walking as far a she could Kira tried to find her way back to the village. Only to be walking farther away from it.

Kira swayed back and forth as she walked. Her eye lids where becoming heavy. All Kira could remember was the star filled sky and the beautiful silver half moon as she passed out into the darkness within her mind. 


End file.
